


Our First Time

by SkyymA



Category: Free!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Friendship/Love, Hand Jobs, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-16
Updated: 2013-10-16
Packaged: 2017-12-29 15:08:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1006846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyymA/pseuds/SkyymA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Haru finally confesses his love to Makoto, they both want to get more intimate. But it will take some research before they go all the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our First Time

Chapter 1: Study Break

Two months had passed since their disqualified tournament with Rin. The gang had loads of fun having joint practices after school. A test was coming up in Makoto and Haru’s class, and they decided to study together. Nagisa and Rei couldn’t study with them that night, and Haru’s house was the one place with the least distractions.

Haru and Makoto sat in Haru’s living room, with their school books opened on the table. But Haru was annoyed with his friend across the way. Makoto had been on the phone for ten minutes now, talking with Gou.

_What the hell are they talking about?_ He thought. He hated seeing Makoto smile and laugh like this on the phone. _It’s just a phone call. What is so funny? What are they doing?_

Finally Makoto hung up the phone.

“Sorry sorry,” he started, “Gou was telling me a funny story about her and Rin. Want to hear it?”

“Not really,” Haru replied.

Makoto looked at Haru and realized he was angry. “Is something wrong?”

Haru looked right at Makoto’s eyes. His eyes widened when he saw Makoto looking so blissful. Then he looked away. “Nothing. Nothing’s wrong,” he responded.

Makoto smiled at him, which Haru caught at the corner of his eye. “Alright,” he said, “Let’s study some more.”

“Makoto,” started Haru.

“What is it?”

“Do you find Gou…cute?” Haru asked.

“Hmm,” responded Makoto. “Well yeah, she’s pretty cute.”

Haru became disappointed. His face relaxed with worry and Makoto saw it.

“Well, she’s not as cute as you, Haru,” Makoto continued.

Haru froze in place, with his cheeks getting redder and redder. Makoto started to giggle.

“It’s not funny,” Haru snapped.

“But your face is especially cute when you blush,” Makoto replied, “I can’t help but laugh.”

Suddenly Haru leaned forward and reached for Makoto’s shirt. He grabbed Makoto and pulled him in. Makoto was worried Haru was going to yell at him, and he became fearful.

“Ah Haru, I didn’t mean it like-” he tried to say, but Haru stopped his words with a kiss. He leaned into Makoto’s head, pushing his lips strongly against Makoto’s, then finally let go.

“You’re mine,” Haru said.

But Makoto looked shocked. “Haru,” he started. Then his face became flushed. “I didn’t know you felt that way.”

Haru leaned back and situated himself under the table again. He couldn’t find any words to say. He sat there looked at his papers in front of him. All the while Makoto stared at Haru’s face.

Makoto honestly didn’t know what to do in this situation. He started to crawl out from under the table. “Let’s take a break. I’ll get some food.” But once he was out from under the table, he froze, sitting in silence. He wanted to show Haru he cared about him, but he wasn’t sure how. He wanted to comfort him in some way, but he couldn’t find the strength to move. It was apparent that he had no intention of getting up and getting food. Finally, Makoto let out a big sigh, and lay down on the floor.

“What am I going to do with you?” Makoto asked.

Finally Haru spoke. “What do you mean?”

Makoto folded his arms under his head. “I care about you too, but I’m not sure how to tell you.”

At these words, Haru became beet red. He scrambled from underneath the table and crawled over to Makoto. Makoto turned his head to watch and wondered what Haru would do. Haru got to Makoto and kissed him again. This time, Makoto unfolded his arms and placed his hands on Haru’s face.

Haru then came back up and hovered over Makoto’s head.

“Was this your first kiss, Haru?” Makoto asked.

Haru didn’t say anything. He leaned back down and began kissing his friend again. This time Makoto started to get up, and propped his upper body on his elbows. They moved their lips over each other’s again and again, both afraid to try using tongue. When finally, Makoto grabbed Haru’s head with one hand, and forced his mouth open with his tongue.

Haru then pulled away, a bit startled by the feeling.

“Haru,” responded Makoto, “I want to kiss you like that some more, if it’s okay with you.”

Haru thought a bit, and then nodded. Makoto sat up and moved over to Haru, who was sitting on his legs. Makoto then sat the same way, and kissed Haru again. Haru held onto Makoto’s shirt, as Makoto worked his tongue inside Haru’s mouth. Haru was getting more flustered than ever. He loved this new feeling of wetness. As they kissed, Haru felt like losing himself in the moment. Haru placed his hands on Makoto’s neck, and pushed Makoto backwards. They positioned their feet so they could lie on top of each other. This time Haru worked his tongue against Makoto’s. He moved his body over Makoto’s in slight ways, making him more excited. Haru moved his leg in between Makoto’s crotch, and Makoto let out a short wail.

“Ah, that feels nice,” Makoto said.

Haru lost it. He loved hearing and feeling Makoto’s short yell in his mouth. He kissed Makoto back again and put his hands and arms under Makoto’s shirt. Makoto made soft moans at this, and it drove Haru wild.

Haru traced Makoto’s fit body down to the top of Makoto’s pants. He reached for the buttons, when suddenly Makoto grabbed his arms.

“Wait,” he said, “are you sure you want to do that?”

“Why not?” Haru asked.

“I just, I haven’t had anyone else do this before,” replied Makoto. “It just feels, different.”

“I can stop if you want me to,” Haru responded.

“Mmm, no, it’s okay.”

Makoto let go of Haru’s arms, and Haru moved his lips to Makoto’s neck. As he kissed his neck, he unbuttoned and unzipped Makoto’s pants. He reached his hand inside Makoto’s pants and rubbed his hand over his spot on his underwear. Makoto let out another moan, and to this, Haru became rougher in his touching. He traced his hand around Makoto’s dick through his underwear, while Makoto made soft noises. Haru could feel his friend getting harder and harder. Finally, he pulled down the top part of the underwear, and touched Makoto’s soft skin.

Makoto shook his body at this.

“Is this okay?” Haru asked.

“Yeah, it’s fine.”

Haru then grabbed his dick, and felt around, just to see what it felt like. Haru then started stroking it, and Makoto put his hand over his mouth to hide his moans. Haru heard his voice become muffled, and he couldn’t have that.

He stopped for a moment, leaving his hand resting on Makoto’s hard spot. With his face, he moved Makoto’s hand away from his mouth. Haru started kissing Makoto again. Once Makoto relaxed his body, Haru started stroking Makoto, this time faster, and Makoto moaned into Haru.

Makoto pushed Haru away from his mouth, “Wait, I can’t breathe if you do that.”

“But I want you to moan into me,” replied Haru.

“I would like to breathe though, oh-” Makoto tried to say, but Haru started pumping again. Makoto let out a loud yell.

Haru then moved his head down Makoto’s chest, heading for Makoto’s sweet spot.

“Wait, you don’t have to do that,” Makoto replied.

“I want to do it,” Haru said, as he continued down. He finally got to where he was going, and stopped to look at Makoto’s dick.

It was hard as a rock. Haru hadn’t been this close to someone else’s dick before. He then put his lips to Makoto’s throbbing area. He was nervous to taste it, but he knew that he needed to get it wet. Whenever he tried this on himself, he knew it felt better if it was wet. If not, it was too rough. He then licked the side, and Makoto yelped. Makoto moved his body all around, feeling ecstatic at this new experience. Haru licked it some more, before moving his whole mouth over Makoto’s hard dick. Makoto moaned as Haru moved up and down. _That should be enough_ Haru thought, and stopped.

He moved back up towards Makoto, and kissed him again. Makoto was a little grossed out, but he didn’t feel like saying something. Haru rubbed Makoto again and again, and Makoto continued to moan inside Haru. Haru became faster and faster, until finally, Makoto let loose.

Makoto relaxed his body and breathed heavily. Haru looked at Makoto’s red face. Haru could feel the gooey stuff between his fingers, and wasn’t sure what to do with it. Makoto finally opened his eyes and stared at Haru.

“Thank you, Haru,” he started.

Haru smiled at him.

“Can I take a bath?” Makoto asked. “I feel too dirty.”

Haru leaned his smiling face onto Makoto’s face and said “Sure.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have four chapters for this. It was going to originally be just one chapter and was going to be about a jealous Haru, but I changed it a bit. I'm sorry if it's not as good as my others. I'm still kind of new to this writing format (since I'm better at script format). Hope you enjoy!


End file.
